


Crybabies

by Salika_Rose



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salika_Rose/pseuds/Salika_Rose
Summary: Killua is torn. Tears flood his creamy skin, roll down his cheeks and soak his gray t-shirt.





	Crybabies

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write decently in English, but I don't know if it worked. Sorry for the possible errors, I'm learning ;;

Killua is torn. Tears flood his creamy skin, roll down his cheeks and soak his gray t-shirt.

Gon's eyes immediately gets shiny in clear signal of a near crying. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you cry, it wasn't my intention-" the black-haired release the words hasty, touches his face [with his calloused hands that burns] and his voice is broken and all Gon is a mess [because he is weak for Killua, because his heart hurts when he sees the boy with the exposed fragility, because he is a monster to cause misery in that boy of pure love].

Killua can't contain himself. He hyperventilates and his face contracts innumerable times. The tears don't stop raining, one after the other, marking a constant rhythm, his lips tremble and the skin of his face turns red.

Killua can't articulate words. "Ngh, n-no, Gon, ngh the f-f-fault is mine." [For getting sentimental and getting lost in those eyes of Jupiter].

Gon, who has begun to shed tears, has a red face and transparent mucus from his nose, shakes his head.

Because no, seriously, it's not the boy's fault in front of him. It's his fault. He has told Killua that he has missed him as a madman, that he felt everything that happened with the ants-chimera, he confessed that he felt miserable because he knew he was a traitor to friendship and that he didn't feel worthy of it [or his presence, or of all the adventures together, not even of the fact that that boy look at him with his blue-childish-bewitching orbits], and that he loved him, loved him so much that it hurt.

And in each of the seconds away he missed him, he felt sick of nostalgia.

And yes. They are teenagers of 14 years old, they don't understand love and friendship. There are no limits to what they feel, they are clumsy and they live in the drift of the flow of feelings. They are two children with sorrows that are not sorrows. Because there is more than they said, there is context behind everything.

Killua denies in the same way. He cries because that is more than he ever imagined. Because when he gave and gave [and Gon received and received] he never expected anything in return (maybe only the smile of Freecss) and that the boy has dedicated his thoughts and confess the endless love he feels towards him is unreal, utopian, it's too good.

Killua becomes the happiest person in the whole cosmos.

And Gon cries because Killua shouldn't cry, because that guy deserves millions of hectares of colorful wild flowers, because he deserves the stars of the observable sky and beyond, because he deserves tons of candies that don't get cavities [from those made of love].

Both feel too much, so much that they explode in sweet tears.

"Killuaaaaa." Gon can't bear not to say his name, balm of heart, revitalizing spell.

The throats sting, the eyes burn and swell due to the salty.

In their reunion, the nature-boy and the universe-boy are a pair of crybabies.


End file.
